Leah's New Life of Hope
by LadyAislynnWolfe2015
Summary: After discovering she is pregnant Leah is forced to leave her home to protect her child from the pain that could come from her and Sam no longer being together. After leaving, some truths are revealed that change everything this is a Sam/Leah fic
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye is a Second chance

Chapter 1

Sometimes Goodbye is a Second chance

Leah didn't know what was going on, but she heard that there was an emergency clan meeting and everyone was requested if not required to go. But as thoughts of what the meeting could mean entered her mind she knew that the concern for her people could not outweigh her need to care for her unborn child as well as the need to protect it from the cruel life living on a reservation could bring.

So as the time before the clan meeting rushed by, Leah quickly stumbled around her room packing only what she needed and not what she wanted. 'There is no room for this, just take the bare minimum Leah', she would remind herself trying to stay focused on the task at hand and not on the sadness that was slowly creeping into her heart and filling her thoughts with uncertainties.

Finally after several items were thrown on the floor; and clothes were piled up on her bed she was packed and ready. She was just about to force her overly stuffed back pack closed when her mother walked into her room.

"What's going on, Leah?" Sue snapped noticing the mess and Leah's stuffed bag on her bed.

"What do you think mom?" Leah snapped back rushing around her room looking for some pen and paper, "I'm leaving."

"So just because life is getting a little bit hard you are just going to runway?" Sue asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, please..." Leah sobbed but quickly stifled it. "I can't stay because I know that if I do I will become cold and bitter and that is something that I can't … I won't do. I Love Sam mom I love him so much that it hurts, but I know that I am not what he wants or needs. He has found that with Emily. That doesn't mean I have to like it but I love him enough to let him go. But if I am to do that, I have to leave. Please mom, please try to understand."

"Baby, I do understand," Sue whispered softly and gently rubbed her shoulders, "But running away isn't going to make this pain go away, you need to face it and accept things the way they are and be patient you will find the man you are meant to be with. Please baby, don't do this to your family stay if not for the clan then for your brother, me, and your father."

Leah growled and pulled away from her mother, "Mom you aren't listening I have to do this please, if you can't understand me then don't try to just let me go. Say goodbye to everyone for me and tell them that one day I will come back if not to stay then at least for a visit." Leah then did something that she hadn't done for awhile. She put aside her anger, bitterness, and frustration at not only her mother's lack of understanding but the clan's as well. She hugged her mother and whispered "Goodbye Mom"

Sue stood stunned unable to find the words to make her little girl stay, and therefore didn't put up a fight as her daughter gently pushed her out of her room. As Sue walked downstairs to her son and husband, both of whom were waiting for her to walk with them to the meeting. Flashes of her precious little girl raced through her mind and how for some reason she was never really happy in the early years of her life she always felt like she had to compete against her cousin for her mother's attention. It wasn't until Leah had started high school that things had changed for the better. Sue would have liked to have said it was because of her but she knew it wasn't … it was because of Sam.

But just as quick as Leah was changing for the better Emily came into the picture and took Sam away breaking Leah completely and now it had come down to this, Leah leaving. Sue new that Sam and Emily couldn't fight the imprint so she didn't really blame them. No she blamed herself for being blind to her child's pain and new if there was any hope of getting Leah back she had to let her go. So biting back her tears Sue called down to her husband and son, "You guys go on without us. Leah and I need to have a heart to heart."

Harry and Seth stunned at her request nodded their heads "We'll let you know what happened at the meeting and tell Leah we love her." Harry said before he and Seth both walked out the door unaware that they had just said goodbye, one to his precious daughter and the other to his only sister.

Sue nodded her head at her husband's words and bit back a sob when he asked her to deliver his message. She then ran upstairs to her daughter and whispered "Baby I do understand," and proceeded to help her put away what she couldn't take with her. When she realized that her daughter barely had enough in her little backpack, she went to her room and got out her big suitcase so her daughter could pack more than just the bare minimum.

As they packed some more clothes they laughed at some of the memories that raced through their minds, after what seemed like hours Leah was packed. "Hold on one second baby," Sue whispered before running out of the room and back downstairs.

While her mother rushed down the stairs Leah quickly took the picture of her and Sam and stuffed it in her bag. She placed the note that she had written while waiting for her family to leave, on her desk under a paper weight. She then walked out of her room dragging the big suitcase, with her pack slung over one shoulder. Just as she was about to walk downstairs her mother came up and helped her carry her things down the stairs and out to her car.

Once she got everything loaded in her car Leah got in and was about to start the engine when her mother called for her to stop. She huffed in frustration but got out of her car for one final talk with her mother. When she saw the tears in her mother's eyes she expected for her mother to plead one more time for her to stay, but was surprised when her mother gave her six hundred dollars for a plane ticket then hugged her and whispered, "Find some place warm baby and heal your heart then please come back home to us."

"Ok mom, I love you," Leah whispered back and squeezed her mother to her one more time then walked to her car. Once she was in, she drove off heading for the closest airport which was in Seattle.

The drive wasn't an easy one she cried, screamed, and then begged the guardians of her clan for guidance. But the answers she sought and secretly hoped would be given with a crash of thunder and a gentle voice from some unknown source … never came. It wasn't until she looked and saw on the van a head of her, a bumper sticker that simply said "Baby on board" that her determination was restored. So she sped up and passed the van and spent the last hour of driving going eighty miles per hour to get to the airport sooner.

Meanwhile at the clan meeting there was an outrage. One of the imprints could possibly be false; and a prophecy proving this fact had been discovered. So with a baited breath and heavy hearts Jared, Sam, and Quil held their imprints tight as Billy Black unrolled a scroll which was torn in half then looked one more time at them barely meeting their eyes then with deep sadness began to read,

"_The princess of all clans will be born among the wolves, pure and strong, with un-deterred determination and love for all people. When the time is right her one true love, her imprint a wolf warrior and a king among wolves, will unite all supernatural beings both shape shifter and vampire to stand against the dark ones The Dominion, to prevent the enslavement of all beings." _

As Billy's voice faded to silence a searing pain hit Sam and Emily's chests causing Sam to fall to his knees and cry while Emily stumbled and collapsed a short distance away from him as the bond of false love forged between them, broke and fell away. Then just as suddenly as the pain hit it, it faded to nothing and left them gasping for air. They both turned and looked at one another and the connection, the love that they once felt was no longer there it was as if they had just met and already decided that the other wasn't the one for them.

Emily not able to withstand anymore ran out of the clan house and sat in her car and cried. Meanwhile another far worse pain shot through Sam's entire body as flashes of Leah and their time together raced through his mind. Then suddenly they pain stopped as one memory impacted his mind over and over again, Leah crying out her heartache at his leaving, when he chose Emily over her. The pain that it showed made him feel like someone lifted a veil from his eyes, and he knew that Leah was the one all along. Then as his wolf let out a primal howl he screamed out Leah's name and rushed out of the clan house to claim his mate and one true love.

As Sam ran as fast as he could in human form to Leah's house he thought of the many things he would do to win her back knowing he wouldn't spare any expense to show his repentance at the way he so quickly dropped his Lee- Lee for someone he didn't even know. When Leah had tried to tell him that to her something wasn't right, that there was always a connection between them since early childhood through high school and to dismiss it was ridiculous he had chalked it up to her jealousy and acted cruelly to her.

But now none of that mattered, now it was about him and Leah and rekindling the love they once shared. He stood on the front porch to the Clearwater home trying to find a clever way to break the ice between him and Leah, but something felt off and suddenly when he least expected it another wave of pain shot through his entire being almost causing him to keel over. It was the pain of an imprint going too far away from her mate. Sam understanding this wasted no time in knocking on the Clearwater's door when no one answered he opted and instead storming in instead. He was panicking and his desperation he kept yelling out Leah's name but there was no response. Instead there sitting on the first step to the second floor was Sue Clearwater holding a used pregnancy test in her left hand crying. Not liking what he saw or the indication of what the used pregnancy test held for him and Leah he ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time and headed straight to Leah's room.

"Leah," he called softly hoping she was still there but when nothing but silence and an empty room greeted him, his heart broke and he collapsed on her bed and sat sobbing, "No Leah, no." his heartbroken sobs turned to nothing but pained whimpers and moans and his eyes were no longer downcast, instead they were drawn to her vanity and there under a paperweight sat a single white envelope. His curiosity and need to know where his love was what got him to point all his attention on the envelope and what was inside. When he removed the paperweight he saw that the envelope and its contents were addressed to him in Leah's smooth handwriting and he tore it open right away and read the letter that was inside.

_Dear Sam,_

_I don't know where to begin or what to say that is going to make this easier on either me or you. Or maybe it is just me that needs this to be easier, I don't know. Anyway I just have a few things to say. First off remember when we met you were 12 and I was 10 and some of the boys on the playground were picking on me and you being you, put a stop to it just because you didn't like to see anyone hurt. Well I have a little secret to tell you I have loved you since then, and I would never and will never want to see you hurt, and as much as it pains me I am glad that you are happy with Emily that is why I have to go. See I have a secret hidden within me I am pregnant and you being you will be torn between your imprint and the mother of your child and I can't do that to you. I can't do that to me or our baby. See I could just picture people on the reservation judging me and our child saying that it was my last desperate attempt to trap you, to take you away from Emily. Then I fear that those harsh words will trickle down to our baby. And I know I have to protect him or her from that. I see this baby as a blessing, a chance for me to be happy and staying in La Push would taint that. I'm sorry that this may hurt you but please let us go have your family with Emily and don't try to search for us I am letting you off the hook. I love you enough to do so. I love you enough to let you go._

_Goodbye Leah_

_P.S. Please look out for Seth and my family and tell them I love them and that I am sorry because I won't be coming back._

As the letter came to an end, Sam stood stunned as a torrent of emotions ran through him happiness, sadness, anger, and loss. Happiness at the fact that he, Samuel Uley was going to be a father, sadness and anger that his love had decided to keep this knowledge from him. He also felt unbelievable loss since his love was missing, she was missing and she was carrying their child.

Suddenly a loud growl sprung from his chest. He wasn't about to lose his Lee- Lee or their unborn child when he didn't have to. No he was going to find his love and drag her back there kicking and screaming and make her understand that she and the baby not only belonged there in La Push, but also that they belonged with him. So with that said; he stormed back down the stairs and tossed the note to Mrs. Clearwater. As his feet hit the wood on the porch he phased mid step and landed on the Clearwater's front lawn on all fours and ran at breakneck speeds following Leah's scent hoping the trail wouldn't go cold.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a New Friend

**A/N:**

**First off thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, all reviews are appreciated!**

**This story if very AU, some of you are expecting Leah to just run back to La Push and live her happily ever after with Sam and maybe she will, but Leah has a lot of healing to do before she can even consider that. However, that does not mean that she will never go back nor that she won't be reunited with Sam, but it's not going to happen in a matter of months. Both Sam and Leah need to grow before they find themselves again. I hope that doesn't stop some of you from reading because I have a really good plan for this story, so please stay open minded.**

**With that said, constructive criticism is always appreciated but please no flames. If you don't like the story then don't read it.**

**And thanks to my beta ****ari11990, ****for beta-ing the last two chapters, check out her stories, you can find her on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the TWILIGHT SAGA, they all belong to . The OC's are all mine though :)**

Chapter 2: Meeting a New Friend

As Sam ran through the woods, he grew desperate the trail had turned cold long before his search began, and that could only mean one thing Leah had been gone for more than two hours. So now the only thing he could do out of desperation was to stop at every possible form of travel Leah could take, he stopped at the train station in Port Angeles, she wasn't there then he went to the bus station also nothing.

Now he was headed to the airport in Seattle pushing himself to run at speeds that he had never attempted before while trying to avoid human detection, but even with the speed he was going it would still take him at least an hour to two hours to get there.

Meanwhile at the airport Leah stood torn stealing glances at the different flights listed that she could take for an immediate exit from Washington and the pain. "Well baby," she whispered as she gently rubbed her hand over the place where her unborn child lay, "What do you think? The choices are San Francisco, LA, or some place called Loma Linda" then as a sense of urgency entered her mind and soul, she made a quick decision Loma Linda would have to do because the other two places were big cities that she considered too dangerous a place to raise a young child. So without any more hesitation she got in line to check her bags and buy her ticket.

Bags checked, and ticket bought. Leah got in line to board the plane and the tears began to fall but Leah held them back as best as she could. The last thing she needed was the flight attendant to tell her that she should wait till the next flight out of concern. But once on the plane, the tears began to fall and her resolve began to break.

As the plane began its ascent, she felt the seat beside her shift as someone sat down. She could feel the eyes of the person on her as well as others, but she ignored them and continued to cry softly while wrapping her arms around herself and looking out the window as the state of Washington began grow smaller and disappear behind clouds as the plane gained altitude.

Finally after what seemed like hours someone got the nerve to gently touch her and try to offer some sort of comfort. When Leah felt the gentle tap on her shoulder, she quickly turned and looked, preparing to snap at the person who had dared to touch her but when she saw the young man with dusty blonde hair, care free demeanor and hazel eyes that reflected nothing but warmth and kindness the biting words she was going to say died in the back of her throat.

Then what surprised her even more was that the young man gently brought his hands up to her face and gently wiped the tears away with the tips of his thumbs. And just as quickly as he did it, he pulled his hands away then smiled a warm understanding smile. Leah not sure of what she should do gave him a half smile out of nervousness and shock at what he had just done and at her lack of response or rejection of the action. Then just as she was about to turn her attention back to the window he spoke.

"Hi my name is Tristan, and if you don't mind me asking what is a pretty young thing like you doing on a plane alone and crying?" he asked in a nonchalant tone trying to hide his concern for the young woman beside him who he assumed was pregnant just by her actions.

Leah looked at him dumbfounded by his blunt question and was unsure as to what she should say. Taking this as a hint to back off Tristan turned his attention away from her and dug into the pocket of his jean jacket and pulled out his Ipod and ear phones then turned once again towards her and held it out for her to take.

"Here," he said "Listen I am sorry for my blunt behavior earlier I just don't like seeing a young woman who is obviously nervous and scared, crying. Especially one who if my observations are correct, is pregnant. How do I know? Well for one you are holding yourself the same way my sister did when she was pregnant and also you were rubbing your belly earlier in the airport and I also heard part of what you said in the line to get your ticket because I was standing right behind you. Now I won't pretend to know or understand your story because we just met but if my assumptions are correct then you are a young woman nineteen early twenties and your boyfriend either doesn't want the baby or doesn't know.

And being that you probably come from a small town you are leaving so you and your child won't be judged. But that doesn't really matter to me or anyone else on this plane what does matter is that you need to calm down not just for your own health but also for the health of the child you carry so here take my Ipod and listen to some music. And try to relax because like I said if I am right, then you are doing the right thing." After his speech, Tristan smiled and turned his attention to the movie that was playing. Leah looked at the Ipod and decided that she indeed needed to calm down and music had been her release the months following Sam's betrayal.

While Leah held the Ipod she wasn't sure what she should do, should she thank the strange yet kind man beside her or should she just stay quiet and do what he told her to do and wait for him to say something else before she dare speak. Leah choosing the latter put the earbuds in her ears and skimmed through Tristan's music collection until she found a group she was somewhat familiar with, Shinedown.

For a good twenty minutes she hummed along to the music as the pain and fear slowly left her being and faded away into the clouds outside her window. But just as suddenly as her pain faded away her phone began to vibrate indicating she had several messages all from either her friends or baby brother begging for her to return and once again she was in tears. Just as she was about to answer Tristan calmly pulled the phone from her hand and shut it off and whispered "just listen to the music a little bit longer because it always has the answer". Then turning away from his gaze, dumbfounded Leah continued to watch the movie.

Leah sat stunned for a good 30 seconds. Then became irritated and was about to voice her irritation towards the man for butting in when it was none of his business, but as the words were about to come out of her mouth she stopped when a song with an all too familiar meaning hit her ears. Unwilling to do anything but listen, Leah shut her eyes to calm her nerves as the deep sultry voice of the male singer and the lyrics entered her very soul and renewed her resolve.

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way I made it through the day_

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Halley's comet she waved_

_Said "why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared _

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_(chorus)_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today_

_I Just saw Halley's comet shooting_

_Said "why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_(Chorus)_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Here is my chance _

_This is my chance_

_(chorus)_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

As the song he knew would help the young woman beside him far better than he could ever, played in the background. Tristan couldn't help but study her more closely, her Raven black hair was pulled into a disheveled pony-tail, her tan cheeks had dried streaks of mist clear on them evidence of the tears that had fallen from her eyes before they met, something of which he wouldn't have noticed without his more than superior human sight.

Another thing he noticed was the unborn child's heartbeat and how it had calmed with the soothing of its mother then he turned his attention back to the raven haired beauty beside him and studied her more closely she seemed to try to act stronger then she actually was, she carried herself as if she didn't need anyone, but from what he saw this was all just a facade.

And he decided right there and then that this girl needed him and his family, so he would bring her home and maybe she could not only keep his younger brothers inline but also complete his large dysfunctional family.

Before Tristan's thoughts could progress, he was startled by the hand that was held out in front of him palm up. His eyes quickly traced it back to its owner; and was surprised to see the young woman silently demand the phone back with a stare that could make the toughest of men jump out of their skin.

Not wanting to agitate her any further he nodded his head, and placed the phone in the palm of her hand. Then sat quietly observing her as she avoided all the messages, and instead wrote one simple text "goodbye" then forwarded it to all the addresses that had called or texted her in the last 10 minutes. With that done she then called her cell carrier and canceled the number, shut off the phone, and removed the battery, then whispered as she stroked her flat stomach where her child lay, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

For awhile they sat in a peaceful silence, but then Leah broke down as fear coursed through her she just cut off all contact with her family and friends; she was now completely and utterly alone with only fifty dollars in her pocket and the only help she had was from the strange man sitting beside her. But before an even deeper panic set in the man, seeming to know what was going on in her head quickly pulled her into his arms whispering kind and comforting words to her telling her she did the right thing. Leah frustrated by the fact that he knew so much about her when she absolutely knew nothing about him snapped. "How do you know?"

Tristan looked calmly at her, "because," he said "I can in a way relate to your story, but being that you won't fully know how well I can relate to you unless I tell you how about it. We can spend the next hour or so getting to know one another I tell you my story and you tell me yours. Then afterwards you can decide for yourself whether or not I am a trustworthy guy and a potential friend" with that said he waited quietly for her response.

Leah was stunned at first but then she simply said, "My name is Leah and if you don't mind can you tell me your story first?"

Tristan just smiled and nodded his head and then his tale began. "Well I spent most of my life in Loma Linda, California but that all changed when my parents had a falling out with my Nana, and the rest of the family over something that wasn't brought to my knowledge until recently. Then my parents up rooted my baby sister and I to Miami Florida. My sister and I hated it there. We didn't know anyone and we were considered the outcasts of the school.

We tried to tell our parents and even begged with them to let us see our cousins and our best friends but they refused over and over again. It wasn't till my thirteenth birthday, that I was allowed to spend my summers with the family, my sister and I missed so much. Those times were the happiest times of my life and eventually I moved there permanently, but my sister became more miserable. Every summer that I was gone my parents were trying to make her into someone she wasn't and it was because of this that my sister started hanging out with the wrong crowd and using drugs just to find what she needed, love.

I didn't know how bad it was getting because I refused to see it; it wasn't until this year that everything went to hell. My little sister got pregnant and she wanted to keep the baby and leave my parents to come to Loma Linda with me. I said yes and at first my parents agreed but then they did a complete 180 on us and instead forced my sister to get an abortion.

My sister fought so hard for her baby's life, but there was nothing I could do I was being held back by some male friends of my parents as my dad forcefully dragged her away kicking and screaming to get the procedure done. When I saw her the next day, after she had spent a night in the hospital because of the abortion and the stress that it had caused her. It was like a part of her had died and I couldn't help her. Then two days later, my sister killed herself and my parents let me plan the funeral because they didn't want anything to do with what they considered trash. So here I am with the ashes of my baby sister in my suitcase on the way home so she can finally be put to rest by those who love her." With his story told Tristan finally allowed himself to cry.

Leah looked at Tristan, not sure if she should believe him and was uncertain as to what she should do. But when his tears turned to heavy sobs, she couldn't take it anymore and lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. Finding no dishonesty there she pulled him into her arms and asked "did you fight against the men's hold, did you yell and scream for your parents to stop?"

Tristan nodded his head and whispered, "Yes."

Leah nodded her head and said, "Then you did what you could, you fought for her but you were outnumbered. Tristan there were two men holding you back and even if you could have broken away it would have probably been too late. You would have most likely ended up fighting two men and during that time your father would have already had her in the car and sped off. Nothing is your fault and if anyone is to blame it is those things that call themselves your parents. But now that is your past, you can move on, so do so, okay?"

Tristan nodded his head, than whispered "So now that I shared my tragic past can you tell me yours?"

Leah looked at him then sighed, "Yeah but there isn't much to say, I mean I haven't had as bad of hardships as you. But here it goes," Leah then turned her head away from Tristan and looked out the window and began her tale "Well I am 19, pregnant, and alone. My long term boyfriend dumped me for my cousin and doesn't know he is going to be a dad and probably wouldn't even care. The worse part about all this is the fact that my family all consider them the perfect couple and that my relationship with him wasn't meant to be and was as my mother said "a school girl crush" so not being able to bare the possibility of being judged by my peers I packed up and left. And here I am on a plane with nowhere to go and only 50 bucks in my pocket. Isn't that funny?" Leah laughed then stopped as she grew pale out of fear and started dry sobbing.

Tristan saddened by Leah's story pulled her into his arms and whispered, "What a pair we make, huh? Both connecting over the tragedies of our lives and crying like babies, how about instead we celebrate our journey. I mean here we are on a plane to California the place the famous call home. We have just met and are already becoming fast friends. So you know what I am going to do I am going to extend to you an invitation for you to come live withmy family and I. I mean we have enough room and we will respect your privacy as long as you give us the same courtesy." Tristan looked Leah in the eyes and saw she was about to refuse and stopped her "now before you say no hear me out, I mean think about it you will have a roof over your head, a warm place to sleep, and all the benefits of a home. And you can stay as long as you like, or at least until you get back on your feet. Think of your baby. Please, what do you say?"

Leah thought about it and then said, "Ok but only until I find a job and my own place."

Tristan nodded his head, satisfied that he could help at least one girl who reminded him so much of his baby sister. He engaged her in some friendly banter until they landed, and felt as if he never lost his beloved sister.

As the bond between Leah and Tristan grew with every moment they had together, hearts were breaking in the small reservation of La Push, Washington. Sam had just returned from Seattle with no Leah. Where ever she was the bond between her and Sam was slowly being stretched to its limits as the miles between them grew. Which in turn was quickly pushing Sam over the edge bringing his wolf closer to the surface, which meant what everyone feared would happen to them was actually happening to him. He was slowly slipping, changing as the pain at the very core of his being grew. He wanted to scream cry, run, but most of all he wanted was to phase to escape it all.

But he refused he had to remain strong for his people, he was a protector. He had a job to do. He would suffer in silence, he had to maintain the belief that she would come back some day. He had to because all he had left now was hope. Now came the hardest part he had to inform the tribe and the Clearwater's that he had failed. So with heavy steps he walked up to the Clearwater's door and knocked.

Hearing the knock on the door Sue rushed to the door hoping that it wouldn't be just Sam standing on the other side, but soon as she pulled the door open all her hopes were crushed and she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably, "No, no, no."

Harry not able to take it anymore collapsed onto the couch crying softly and shaking his head, "My baby, my little flower no" he clutched his chest as the pain of losing a child hit him and he started to hyperventilate. Seth too stunned to do anything but care for his father ran into the kitchen and retrieved his meds then calmly gave them to him and had him lay on the couch.

Sam not sure as to what he should do just stood and observed. Then all the sudden he was taken back as an angry Seth Clearwater launched himself at him and started hitting him blindly screaming "this is all your fault my sister would still be here if it wasn't for you and Emily! We would still be a family, I wish this family never knew you Sam Uley because we could be sitting here right now watching TV or hell playing board games but instead of that my sister is gone and my family is broken. You're not welcomed here, Sam. So get the FUCK out!" Seth screamed as Sam managed to restrain him.

Sam was about let Seth go, but stopped when he noticed the shaking of his frame and the rising of his temperature. Seth was about to join the pack, Sam knew better than to let the young boy he had grown to love like a brother change in front of his parents. Harry's heart wouldn't be able to handle such a sight. So he half dragged half carried Seth outside then let him go as the boy's body changed and he burst out of his skin and let out a heartbroken howl of confusion, and fear hoping that his big sister would come and comfort him. A desperate cry that would remain unanswered.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Also Tristan is based off of someone that was very close to me and lost so let me know what you think of him.**


	3. Chapter 3 Temperary Home

**Chapter 3 Temperary home????**

As the plane touched down, Leah fidgeted in her seat nervously with one thought racing through her head, 'Was she making the right choice?' But before she could think and worry over it further, Tristan reached out and grabbed her hand eagerly leading her off the plane. The walk down the ramp of the plane seemed to be the longest walk of her life. With every step that she took she felt as if all the pain and heartache that tied her to the reservation slowly faded away to a dull ache. She hoped that ache would someday go away and she would finally be able to let Sam go. But she knew that only time would tell as to whether she would be able to let her dream of being Mrs. Samuel Uley go and be able to think back on the time they had together as the time when she received her greatest gift, her baby.

As Leah and Tristan continued their journey through the airport, Leah couldn't help but be amazed at the difference between Seattle and Loma Linda. One word could describe Loma Linda, bright. Proof of this was the skylight which took up most of the ceiling and let in enough sun to light the entire airport, where as Seattle was always cloudy and wet. Leah would have continued to stare in awe at the beauty of the bright sun that shined down on her face. She was pulled away from her thoughts by a nudge on the shoulder from Tristan who pointed towards a beautiful yet rugged woman that was holding a sign that read, "Welcome back Tristan."

"There's my Nana May," Tristan said as he ran over to her, half leading half dragging Leah behind him.

"Welcome back baby," Nana May softly whispered to Tristan as he ran into her arms seeking her comfort. Nana who wasn't surprised by his actions just hugged him back tightly.

Tristan tired of hiding his pain just leaned his head into the warmth of her shoulder and whispered, "Nana," but before he could finally let it all go his Nana pulled away from his grasp then turned and looked at the young woman at his side then back to him not hiding the question in her eyes.

"Who's this?" She asked

Tristan gulped nervously then answered, "Nana this is Leah and she needs a place to stay for awhile so I offered her ours."

"Oh..." Nana May sighed glaring at Tristan biting back the lecture he would be given later, she then turned her gaze to Leah and her eyes softened at the nervousness of the young girl across from her clutching her grandson's hand tightly. Then using her inhuman hearing listened closely to the two heartbeats that came from the girl, and turned her eyes back to Tristan. Silently asking whether or not the child she carried was his and if she was in fact his imprint.

Tristan just shook his head and her eyes widened then she glared at him as if to ask 'what the hell are you thinking?' Tristan just shrugged but before he could say anything to defuse his Nana's rising temper Leah pulled away from his grasp and was about to disappear into the crowd "Leah," he called, "where do you think you're going?" and pulled her back to his side.

"Away," She snapped, "I am obviously not wanted by the rest of your family." She tried to pull away from him again, but he refused to let her go.

"Leah wait, just calm down you didn't even let my nana get more than one word in." Tristan commanded tightening his grip on her arm while sending his nana a pleading look.

Nana May understanding that this girl needed their help sighed then said, "He's right young one, I am not mad, and you are more than welcome at our home. Tristan took me by surprise by bringing you here, see all our guest bedding is in storage and more than likely has to be washed before someone can use it. Had he called and told me he had a lovely young woman with him we would have had it all ready before the plane even touched ground. I am sorry for my behavior earlier it's just I thought I trained this boy well enough to remember to do such things but alas I have failed," Nana May then gave her a warm smile and held out her hand, "I am Nana May or just May"

Leah looked at her hand and then into her eyes and saw no cruelty there then grasped Nana May's hand and answered while trying to hold back a giggle, "Leah, my names Leah and honestly I don't think any amount of training can help the males of any species they are just naturally forgetful and sometimes brutish." Then unable to hold back her amusement at Tristan's expense broke down in full guffaws of laughter which Nana May soon joined in on.

Tristan just looked at the two women he cared so deeply for and smiled, Leah was going to fit in fine with his family. Although it was quite obvious that his Nana May and Leah would soon develop a close bond, he couldn't help but be annoyed that their bond began with a joke at his expense. So letting out a quick cough he asked the giggling duo "Shall we go Ladies?"

"Alright now that we have had our fun we can go Tristan." Nana May answered then turned and looked at Leah, "now that we have embarrassed Tristan enough lets go gather your suitcases and head out, but I must warn you. You have met only one of my boys the others have very interesting personalities I will tell you about them once we get home. Just be prepared for some crazy behavior."

"That's okay," Leah smiled, "I am use to crazy behavior back on the reservation. When you live in a small town you have a few run-ins with hyper boys and trouble makers more often than not, and it also doesn't help that most of those boys are friends with your overly hyper younger brother. So I think can handle what your boys throw at me."

Nana May smiled at Leah's reply, but also felt sadness when she noticed the slight wince of pain from Leah when she mentioned her little brother. Deciding to store that bit of information in the back of her mind so she it could be brought up later at a more appropriate time and place. She guided them to her car once all their bags were collected and they were off. As they pulled out of the busy parking lot of the airport Nana May couldn't help but smile at the hint of wonder and excitement in Leah's eyes. Maybe things would work out.

The car ride to her temporary residence didn't take long for Leah. In fact she was too busy to notice how long the car ride actually was. It could have taken 15, 20 or even 30 minutes but she didn't care. The beauty of Loma Linda distracted and amazed to the point that time had no meaning. All that mattered to Leah was catching the sights and scents of the place; that offered her a new beginning.

Leah's excitement didn't go unnoticed by the two sitting in front. Her constant movement and sighs of amazement at the scenery made her hard to ignore, but Tristan and May didn't mind Leah's childish excitement it just made her all the more endearing. And it made their journey home a happy one, when instead it could have been consumed with grief from the loss of the little girl that Tristan had been originally sent to get. They had no doubt that this young woman could one day fill the void that the loss of Cassidy created, and although this discovery filled them with great hope they couldn't help but be concerned with what they were doing they, bringing a human into the home of a bunch of shapeshifters some of which were quick to arise and would change in an instant and potentially cause harm to those around them.

Nana May was happy with the new addition to her family, and yet mad at Tristan for just springing this on them all. She had no doubt that after awhile the rest of their pack or pride as most would call them would come to love the young woman. It was just all about getting there without any harm coming to her or the child she was carrying. Now, had Tristan called and warned her, she could have set up a hotel room for Leah while she prepared her clan for the girl's arrival, then maybe her anger wouldn't be as bad as it was now.

She wouldn't be fighting back the tiger within, that wanted to rip her grandson a new hide, but she would take what she could get. Leah was tired she could tell that by the way she half sat half slouched in her seat with her head leaning against the window. Her excitement and nerves finally got to her, and adding to the hormonal state she was already in causing exhaustion and sleep to set in. Nana May, deciding to use this to her benefit would show Leah to her room and have her lie down and sleep then she would be able to give her grandson the lecture he sorely needed.

Tristan noticing the acceptance and love that shined briefly in May's eyes for the girl in the backseat made him happy. He had done the right thing he knew that his family was on the road to being complete. But just as soon as happiness and relief filled the very core of his being it was suddenly over taken by fear when he saw the glare Nana May shot his way, promising severe punishment for making such a decision without consulting the her or the others. All he could think as he sent a nervous smile her direction was, 'Man am I in for it'

Finally after a half hour drive to the outskirts of Loma Linda they were home. As they pulled into the driveway he became nervous once again with the way that his Nana kept looking from the house to Leah then back, but his nervousness passed when his Nana nudged him making him turn and look. What he saw made his heart flutter with love and warmth, Leah sometime during the drive home had fallen asleep and now was curled up in the backseat arms wrapped around her body, and head leant against the window. Smiling now knowing what May's dilemma was, he climbed out of the car then quickly and quietly rushed to the back passenger door, opened it, unbuckled Leah, and then lifted her up in his arms leaving the door for May to close. Leah who hadn't woken up with all the movement just curled up against Tristan's chest and continued sleeping.

May would have scolded Tristan for leaving the car door open, and all the baggage for her to carry but as she watched his behavior with Leah she didn't have the heart to. The young woman was healing him, making him happy once again. Because of her he could finally be the big brother he never really got the chance to be with Cassidy, when the change had first occurred he was 13 and his parents ashamed that he wasn't normal immediately sent him away to his Nana demanding that she fix him.

Fearing that their daughter would be the same way they worked tiredly to change her into someone else pushing and later breaking the bond between brother and sister. Finally when Cassidy and Tristan had a major fight he was eighteen and was home for a brief visit, he thought he had his phasing under control but when she said something that angered him he phased into his tiger form right in front of her and ran into the swamps of Florida.

His parents hearing of what occurred convinced friends and neighbors to hunt their own son wanting him dead for the shame he brought to their family. Because of that day Tristan returned to his Nana May never to see his sister again till he got the phone call begging for him to bring her to California. That day Tristan and Cassidy reconciled and were on the road to becoming family again, but just as things started to look up they fell apart again and Tristan lost is sister forever.

Nana May feared that with the loss he would become hard, unwilling to feel anything as his grief consumed him over time. But with the arrival of the mysterious Leah her fears were washed away making her smile once again. As she continued to observe Tristan's interaction with the sleeping Leah, she knew she couldn't rob him of another baby sister. She had to make this work for his sake as well as the others. With her decision made she rushed to Tristan's side and whispered what room to take her to.

When Tristan heard what room he was to take Leah to he stood stunned, that room was meant for Cassidy, but he didn't care he knew that his sister would want him to help the girl in his arms and would understand. Now what he was concerned about was how his Nana felt about it, she had after all spent days setting up the room for Cassidy's arrival only to hear of her passing. He feared that it might be too soon in her eyes, after all he had only gone to get his sister 2 months ago and was in the legal process of gaining custody of not only her but her unborn child. Everything was going fine until his parents did what they did leading to Cassidy's death which was close to a month ago.

May noticing the different emotions flashing across Tristan's eyes just gave him a soft smile and whispered, "Just take her to that room, it will be hers now. Cassidy would have wanted it that way."

Tristan just nodded and carried his new friend into the house and up the stairs as his Nana May held the door open for them. Once Tristan reached the room at the top of what he would like to call the tower, he gently shifted Leah in his arms to open the door. Then without any hesitation placed her on the queen sized bed and whispered "I know you will like it here Leah", then tucked her in and with a tear in his eye leaned down and said "Sleep tight baby sister."

He was just about to leave when a familiar yet almost forgotten scent entered his nose. Recognizing it as the scent of a werewolf he turned back and sniffed around the room to find where it was coming from, refusing to believe it could be coming from the girl sleeping a short distance from him. When he could find no other possible source he bit back a snarl and turned to Leah, and what he smelt almost broke his heart. Yes there was a scent of an alpha wolf on her and the child she carried, but there was also the scent of a broken imprint. Biting back his growl of anger and disgust at the fool who would leave his family, Tristan stormed out of the room to discuss his findings with Nana May.

As Tristan rushed down the stairs, he suddenly stopped fearing the reaction he would get from the news he was about to give to his Nana. He knew that she would not take it well that they were housing a renegade imprint from a species of shifters that they hadn't had a confrontation with in over 80 years. But he also knew her reaction wouldn't change his mind, he didn't care what clan or species Leah was from she needed him almost as much as he needed her. It didn't matter what the others thought either, he was alpha and therefore his word was law so they would just have to deal. With his mind set Tristan slowed his pace and walked into the meeting room back straight and calm. Hiding the fact that although he was alpha his Nana May could still strike fear in him.

Nana May just sat patiently listening to the heavy breathing of her grandson out in the hall. He had just smelled what she already sensed from the young woman in the car, and was scared that she wouldn't allow Leah to remain with them. Nana May wasn't heartless, if the young girl had such a good affect on Tristan in such a short period of time, then her staying long term and even becoming part of their clan wasn't a problem.

In fact she was looking forward to having another girl in her home besides just her and her other grandson's imprint. No the only thing that she was mad about was Tristan's lack of responsibility and consideration. He was alpha for goodness sakes he should have called. Then maybe things would have been handled better, the young girl sleeping upstairs would have had a room prepared for her and the others would have been in the know instead of coming in with no knowledge and feeling uncertain and even angry at this new addition to their household. No, Tristan as usual had to think with his heart and not his head, and although it was something they all loved him for they couldn't deny the fact that it made things difficult at times. No one wanted him to stop thinking with his heart, it was just they wished he would factor his head into that equation as well so things could be planned better.

Finally sighing with impatience May stood up and walked to door opening it ushering the nervous Tristan inside. Then just as he was about to sit down May smacked him over the back of the head and simply said, "That's for not calling ahead of time, so we could plan things better." Then she smacked him again and said "and that is for thinking I would send that dear thing away. Now let's talk, we have a lot of planning to do and I know that you smelt on her what I smelt in the car, and seeing that there are only two wolf packs in this country those of the Dominion, and the Quileute's. It is safe to assume that she is of the Quileute Pack and has an Imprint looking for her. Now the question is do we contact them?"

Tristan looked at her and shook his head sadly and said, "Nana May I am all for reuniting mates and giving that baby a father and Leah a husband, but I smelled something else and it made my heart ache it was the smell of a broken Imprint. And it wasn't the smell of an Imprint broken by the submissive. I would know that smell because of what happened to Caleb. No this was a new smell, a stronger one, so I can only assume it was the dominant whom did the breaking. And I don't know about you I just... I can't send her back there I just can't," Tristan stammered shaking uncontrollably wanting so badly to phase in outrage at a shifter throwing his imprint away, especially one as beautiful as Leah.

May not liking what this conversation did to her grandson gently put her hand on his shoulder to calm him and said, "I can't do that either she is a part of this family now, and whether she admits it right away or not she needs us just as badly as we need her. But the only thing I need to know is if you noticed that, sour yet sugary scent tied to the imprint bond?"

Tristan looked at her and thought back to Leah and tried to recognize the many scents tied to the young woman. Then one stood out, and hit his senses like no other it was a sour yet sugary scent surrounding her and the broken Imprint, "Yes," he answered, looking at May wondering why that was important.

May nodded her head and said as if she knew what he was about to ask, "That is a scent caused when the dominant imprints on a false imprint, breaking the bond between him and his true imprint. And I have a feeling that once this child is born the true imprint will be restored if it hasn't been already. From what I sensed off of Leah and the bond, that sugary yet sour smell is fading, restoring the affects of the imprint if not on Leah then on the mate she left behind."

Tristan looked at May stunned then asked, "So what are you saying?"

May looked at him and answered, "What I am saying is we will have to get the whole story from her when she wakes up, but don't mention imprinting or the wolves just get the gist of the story. We don't want her to be stressed or to learn of our secret until we know she is ready. As for now I am going to the library and I want you to checkup on Leah." May commanded as she walked away.

Tristan watched as Nana May, walked out of the room not once looking back, and new there was something she wasn't telling him. Knowing that he would have to wait to find out what, he did exactly what she told him to and went to check on Leah. When he got up to her room Tristan heard Leah's desperate pleas and moans of pain, and rushed in not bothering to knock. What he found saddened him Leah was clutching her chest and sobbing into her pillow lost in a nightmare. Not able to withstand seeing her like in such a state, he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms and rocked her till she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in the library Nana May sat staring stunned at an ancient looking piece of paper that was torn right down the middle, which contained half of a written prophecy that affected all the supernatural beings of the world. A prophecy that she feared might not come true, but now with the mysterious young woman sleeping a few floors above her all her hopes were once again restored. So carefully folding up the piece of paper she went back downstairs and waited for Tristan to answer her mental call of, "_Please come downstairs there is one more thing that needs to be discussed."_


	4. Chapter 5 the real chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Leah's Story**

A/N First off my dear readers I am thankful for all your support but I would really appreciate if I could get more reviews although I am greatful for all of you who add me to your author alert I would still really like to hear from you. Give me your opinion what do you think should happen next. There is nothing more an important to a writer then to hear from their readers so please review thanks. And to those who have already reviewed thankyou. Also I owe a big thanks to my beta Ari1990 you rock. And once again Like I have said before I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga that all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer and as for the Ocs those are all mine. Also this will be the last update til after the Christmas Holiday so both my beta and I can have a break. And those who are interested in being one of the imprints to my boys let me know in that little review box (just to warn you I am still working on developing my boys personalities so it make take a bit but soon you will meet the So please be patient and just so you know it is first come first serve for who will be an imprint to my boys and sorry girls But Seth, Caleb, Tristan, and all the La Push boys except for Embry are already taken also incase you havn't noticed I am writing abother story involving Jacob and Bella Imprinting please let me know what you think by clicking that little review button thanks love you guys.

* * *

Tristan having heard his Nana's mental call gently laid Leah back down on the bed, and kissed her forehead. Then walked back downstairs to figure out what caused his Nana may the nervous yet excited emotions that were racing through her being and inherently his as well because of their bond. As he once again entered the pack meeting room he was concerned, May who was never really surprised in her life was sitting at the leader's desk stunned clutching an old torn piece of paper in her hand. At first Tristan didn't understand what was going on then remembering back to his summers with Nana May and the stories she told of the ongoing war against the Dominion and the savior that would come in the form of a girl he realized exactly what was happening and what May held tightly in her fist was the prophecy.

"Nana what is it?" Tristan asked fearing what exactly the prophecy said and how it would affect his family and their latest addition.

May not sure of what to say just held the paper out for him to take silently telling him to read it for himself, then turned and looked out the window and observed the beautiful landscape.

Tristan was stunned at first but took paper and read

_With a broken heart she will leave her first home, scared and alone she will wander till she meets the house of the Panthera who have suffered much because of the dominion. At first things will seem uncertain and fear will race through her being but her pure heart will conquer these fears and will bring the clan of the Panthera closer together, her love will heal many wounds and she along with her brother and a sister that they will later meet will become their true princess and little prince making the Panthera a strong and formidable foe to fight the dominion once more..._

Tristan stood stunned as the words on the page came to an end leaving him with more questions than answers. Could the fates be really that cruel that they tear apart not only a young girl's heart but an entire clan as well just to make things go the way they planned. Or did they just see things were meant to be, having no control over what was to happen and were completely powerless.

"Well?" May asked interrupting his thoughts, "Could she be the one?"

Tristan looked at her and nodded his head and collapsed on the couch and sighed, "What are we going to do May?"

"What can we do but talk to her, accept her, love her, and be her family." May answered as she checked the time on the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room, "The boys should be home any minute, why don't you go and relax a bit in your room then in an hour we can wake Leah up and talk to her."

Tristan nodded his head and stood up, and walked to the door then stopped just as he was about to leave, "But what about the others?" he asked.

May looked at him then walked over to his side and gave him a hug, "Don't worry about them I will talk to them, you just go and rest so you are ready for your talk with Leah."

Tristan whimpered but nodded as his Nana hugged him tightly to her, then went up to his room to gather his thoughts. To say he was nervous would be small in comparison to the emotions that were racing through his entire being causing him to feel exhausted and lost. But the torrent of emotions that were eating away at the very core of his being could not outweigh the deep concern he felt for the woman sound asleep in the room just above his, how could he help her? Was he even the one that was meant to help her?

If she is the girl of the prophecy, would he be able to protect her? His thoughts continued on until he felt the slightest whisper in his mind from the pack bond "_It will be alright Tristan just go and rest and know that you are strong enough to protect her." _Sighing as his Nana's comforting words filled his head and a feeling of warmth washed over him, obeying his Nana's command he went and laid down quickly falling asleep himself.

As Tristan laid fast asleep right beneath her, Leah stirred and looked in awe at the room she was in. To say it was beautiful was more than an understatement. It was amazing something that not even a princess would have and it was more befitting of an angel not some lowly little unwed mother. The bed she lay in was soft to the touch, and so cushy that it felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud or the whipped cream topping of a hot fudge sundae. The quilts of the bed looked like they were stitched by the hand of a doting mother. Gold's and reds blended together perfectly yet the little imperfections of the embroidered flowers of the blanket were proof that this was no factory made blanket. After studying the trappings of the bed, Leah glanced around the room and slowly stood up to observe its beauty more closely.

The walls surrounding the area where the bed was were a deep red with gold trim. There was a Rosewood bench at the end of the bed with beautiful gold and red cushions, and a red throw over the back. To the left and right of the bed were rosewood side tables, with gold embellished lamps and red lampshades on each one. Leah was stunned by the beauty of the bed and the items surrounding it, but as she looked around she realized that this was just the sleeping area and that there was more to see.

So she quietly walked around the rest of not room but suite, she first walked down the hall to the left of the bed and found a sitting area, then a walk in closet with rotating mirrors and several racks and shelves for holding clothes and for getting dressed, then across from the closet/dressing area was the master bath with a pedestal tub, steam shower and a closed off area for the toilet. All of these areas though matching the theme of the sleeping area had their own color schemes there were gold's, deep greens, and reds adoring each of these rooms. The furniture of these rooms were so beautiful and pristine that she dare not touch them, for fear of getting them dirty so she continued with her exploration.

Once she was back in the main area she noticed, the big window straight across from the bed and the loft it was under and quickly pulled open the curtains gasping as she noticed the vast landscape that was part of the immense grandeur of the home. The landscape had the most amazing green lawns, and gardens she had ever seen along with what appeared to be a labyrinth that took up many acres of the property. But what she was curious about the most was several statues of lions and other big cats that stood almost in a row across the lawn in front of what appeared to be a carving on the side of the home but of what she couldn't tell.

Giving up on trying to figure out just what the carving was she ventured up the steps of the loft and found the most amazing grand piano she had ever seen. It was like something out of a space movie, it had a futuristic aerodynamic design to it like a black wave curling up out of the sea and crashing onto a sandy beach and to add to its artistic quality it didn't sit on black legs instead it sat on one clear pedestal leg.

No, it certainly did not look like a piano, at least not a normal one. So she continued to walk around it and study it in awe until she saw its design name _Pegasus._ This was the piano she had heard so much about, as a singer and song writer a talent no one in her pack knew about she had always secretly wanted the very piano that was before her. But being that it cost a small fortune she knew it would never be hers. This was just more proof to her of the family's wealth and she feared that her kind wasn't really welcome here, but if they were going to toss her out she couldn't leave without playing such a beautiful instrument just once. So she slowly walked to the bench, sat down, placed her small hands on to white keys, and began to play a melody like so many others she had promised herself to never play aloud.

As the melody of the song filled the room with beauty and heartache she thought back to a time when her heart had been broken in a different way then what Sam had done a time when it was done by her own parents.

_She was 9 years old and was getting ready for her first recital anxiously waiting for her family's arrival to show her momma that she had found her talent a talent for singing and playing the piano. Her voice and skilled playing had gotten her a solo (for which she requested to be allowed to sing the song she wrote about the family she loved). When it was her turn she glanced eagerly out into the audience looking for the people she treasured the most only to find them not there. No instead they had chosen to go to Emily's reward ceremony for a contest that supposedly would help her get into college. Little Leah heartbroken yet determined walked to the piano and performed her solo while tears cascaded down her little cheeks. After that night she never sang or played the piano again._

The song's lyrics and sheet music was later torn up and burned. She dropped out of choir and quit her piano lessons, and tried to become more like Emily. By learning to cook, stitch and other basic things to become a homemaker, only to give up later when her mother lost patience with her and told her to go and play. She then went back to music by writing songs and submitting them into contests making spare money here and there under an alias Carlin Summers. But still she never sang aloud or shared her secret talent with anyone, she was planning to reveal the beauty of her voice by singing aloud at her and Sam's wedding but that never was and now she sat heartbroken at a piano in the place of another young girl whose death she considered in some way a blessing because if she hadn't of died she doubted that this family would have even taken her in. Or maybe they would have maybe this young girl would have taken the place of the sister she lost in Emily, she didn't know.

As Leah continued to play her voice began to ache from the sorrow of so much heartbreak till finally it came spilling out in the form of a song.

_Everything's cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know,_

_Maybe I'll leave and_

_Laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_

_Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

As she sang her voice became stronger and stronger and the melodic beauty became more and more apparent with every word. Weaving a spell around anyone who heard it, it expressed heartache and made them feel it in the most beautiful yet tragic way.

_And it might be wonderful_

_It might be magical_

_It might be everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_

_With someone else_

_It could never be the way I loved you_

_Letting you go is_

_Making me feel so cold, yeah_

_And I've been trying to make_

_Believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah_

_See, I'm a wreck inside_

_My tongue is tied and my_

_Whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need_

_And it might be wonderful, yeah_

_It might be magical, uh oh_

_It might be everything I've waited for, _

_A miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_

_With someone new_

_It could never be the way I loved you_

As the song was coming to the most emotional part, she shut her eyes letting her tears and never-ending love for Sam. She let out the anger she felt at his betrayal flow through her lips and out through her fingertips singing her hardest while almost pounding the keys of the piano.

_Like a first love, _

_The one and only true love_

_Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah?_

_I loved you like you loved me (oh)_

_Like something pure and holy_

_Like something that can never be replaced_

_And it was wonderful, _

_It was magical, _

_It was everything I've waited for, _

_A miracle_

_And if I should ever fall in love again_

_With someone new_

_Oh, it could never be the way_

_No, it will never be the way_

_I loved you _

Sobbing as the song came to a close; she wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed to her knees as the pain and heartache finally caught up to her. She began to rock herself back and forth, but was stopped when she was pulled into strong arms and held close to a strong chest until her tears stopped. Finally having calmed down she looked up to see who the man that held her so gently she wasn't surprised when she saw Tristan.

Tristan who had heard her playing the piano was surprised at the talent she had, although her playing was a bit choppy in parts it was there all it needed was a little nurturing and it would develop into something great. And he would be glad to be the one to do it he had found the thing that Leah and he could work on together growing and developing her musical talent.

He knew that this was something that would help their bond grow stronger and anchor her to his family giving her a place where she truly fit in. As he entered her room he was about to clap when he heard the soft yet the most beautiful voice he ever heard coming from the girl before him. And as it grew stronger in volume the emotions that her voice conveyed was so beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time that he couldn't help but cry with her. He wasn't pulled out of his shock until he saw her fold into herself sliding off the bench and onto the ground crying.

Rushing to her side Tristan pulled her into his arms and held her close as he rocked them both back and forth calming her down and drying her tears. Once she was calm enough to be talked to he pulled her away from his chest and had her look him directly in the eyes. "Leah," he said, "you can't go on like this it isn't good for you or the baby so come for a walk with me and tell me everything." Then he stood up pulling her with him and he guided her out of the room and down the stairs. Then he snuck them both out of the sliding glass door in the dining room and out into the beautiful lawn then to the Labyrinth so they could walk and talk without any interruptions.

At first Tristan let Leah walk quietly along with him silently taking in the beauty of the many flowers, and hidden nooks of the Labyrinth, then after an hour went past he lead her to the center of the Labyrinth so they could sit by the very heart of the place a beautiful fountain that had once again the odd motif involving big cats only this time it was the heads of these creatures all in the intricate pattern of a Celtic knot with water falling from their open mouths. Leah studied the fountain closely walking around it several times while Tristan observed her silently. Then finally she sat down keeping her eyes on the ground and nowhere else.

Tristan knew Leah was nervous when she kept circling the fountain refusing to sit for several moments, but it broke his heart when she finally resigned herself to telling him and sat down but her eyes never moved to meet his and instead looked down burning wholes into the dirt beneath her sneaker covered feet. He knelt before her and gently lifted her face with his warm hand until her eyes met his and whispered, "Tell me Leah, it pains me to see you so hurt."

Leah sighed and said as tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Alright but please don't interrupt. Please I just want to get it out all at once otherwise I fear my resolve will break."

Tristan nodded his head and whispered "Okay"

Leah rubbed her legs nervously and said, "Well I guess I should start at the very beginning. When I was 9 years old that was when things began to change for me. I had finally met my cousin Emily who had just come down from California for a contest, which my whole entire family was to attend. But that changed as soon as I had found what day it was on, it was on the day of my music recital. The day I had planned to reveal to my parents my secret talent music. See throughout my child I was always teased for being a tom boy and clumsy. I was just plain awkward or weird I loved sports and rough housing but I was also a girly girl who loved dolls and longed to learn to cook, but with my short attention span and boundless energy I probably never would.

I didn't really fit in anywhere because the boys saw me as a girl and the girls just saw me as a nuisance and I was teased for it. During this time my parents had always told me I would find my special talent that would make me shine above the rest; I was beginning to lose hope but as soon as I met the substitute music teacher that all changed.

I had just been teased again by the boys and girls in my class when I had wanted to try out for the lead in the school play. Because of that I never tried out for the part and was about to run out of the classroom crying after I had told them all to shut the fuck up, but he stopped me and had me go sit out in the hall after he told them to be quite and that if anyone talks out of turn again that person would be in detention.

Then he came out and talked to me and told me that what I did was inappropriate but he understood why I did it. Although he understood, he couldn't let what I said go unpunished so he had me walk with him down to the office and said I would sit in their until class was through and that I could make up what I missed with him afterschool because I had just earned my first detention.

I was mad when I was given that detention and I thought he was just another adult that didn't understand anything, but when I walked through his door I was completely wrong. He had me sit and with him at the piano and sing the songs that I missed learning during the day and that was when he told me I had an amazing voice and that if I was willing that could be my little secret talent that I never told anyone something that would make me stand out from the rest. At first I thought he was crazy but he had me work on it over and over again until I was ready to share it with the world. That day came the day of the recital I was to play the piano which he taught me to play along with singing. And sing a song he had help me write for my family. I was so excited, but that excitement faded as the minutes ticked by slowly with no sign of my parents until it was time for me to perform. My parents never came they had chosen Emily over me. They were the first to break my heart." Leah paused and took a deep breath then looked at Tristan afraid what his reaction would be to her surprise he had tears in his eyes.

Tristan saddened by the first part of Leah's story started to cry silently, _"her life is so much like mine,_" he thought as he pulled her to his chest and silently hugged her.

Leah sighed and almost curled into the warmth of Tristan's embrace, but resisted the temptation and pulled away and continued her story, "After that day," she started, "Emily and I have always been in competition with each other. And as we grew older the meaner it got. We didn't come to a truce until I met my first love and she met hers then we became like sisters we shared stories about our boyfriends we gave each other advice about everything. Even my mother and I became close once again, I was so happy.

But then something happened my boyfriend Sam Uley," Leah paused when Tristan flinched and tensed at the mention of Sam's name but chalked it off to the anger he felt for her mistreatment and continued her story, "he started acting weird and disappeared for a month. I was broken during this time but my cousin comforted me over the phone and said if need be she would come down and be there for me. But all of the sudden Sam came back and I was happy again we spent days together and we made love for the first time and that was when this little one," Leah smiled and placed her left hand on her stomach, "Was conceived everything was going fine until my cousin Emily Young," again Tristan flinched causing Leah to pause then continue

"Well she came to visit with news of her own and supposedly when she and Sam met they instantly fell for each other once again pushing me a side making me feel stupid for trusting her again. But you want to know what the worst part is my family defends them and tells me I should get over it now, you tell me would you get over it so easily when you gave the man your heart and soul along with your virginity leaving you pregnant I might add, only to have him throw you away."

Tristan stood quietly stunned by what he just heard, she was the other victim of the false imprint that Caleb was victim to. _Oh shit _he thought then shook his head as Leah's question filled his ears then answered, "No at first I wouldn't but then I would move on for my child and not spare the foolish person another thought."

Leah looked into his eyes making sure he was being truthful to her and he was so without any hesitation she threw herself into his arms and cried, "You want to know what really sucks," Leah laughed nervously, "they came up with this enormously unbelievable story that at first I believed they told me that Sam was a werewolf and that he imprinted on my cousin not me because I wasn't the right one for him. I let them make me believe that there was something wrong with me when in fact it was Sam and not me, how messed up am I?"

Tristan sighed and said, "You're not messed up it was circumstances that changed things for you and Sam. Circumstances that I don't understand, but they were beyond your control and his. I mean maybe he's the messed up one but never you. You are perfect just the way you are I mean Nana May already loves you as do I and I know for a fact my family will love you to.

And it's because of this fact that I am asking, no begging you to make our home your permanent home. I mean if you wish you can get a job and help contribute where needed but please don't leave, you have become a sister to me and I know for a fact that Nana May wants to mother you something chronic and she wants a grandchild that she can watch grow up. My parents and their siblings robbed her of that with us boys but you can give that back to her so please consider it."

Leah sighed she wanted to say yes so badly but she couldn't help notice the family's wealth and feared that they would be ashamed to take in a stray carrying what they may consider a bastard. So she voiced her concern, "Tristan your family is of the upper class how can you want me and my baby in your family I mean couldn't we taint that and you seem so sure of your brothers what happens if their opinions aren't so high of me."

Tristan shook his head, "Leah listen to me for one thing yes my family is extremely wealthy in fact we are the second richest family in the world, but that doesn't affect who we are we don't care about all the status or the importance of keeping up appearances we don't judge and we certainly don't relish in putting those who are less fortunate then us down so you don't have to worry about that. When Nana and I look at you we don't see a girl who made a horrible mistake or someone who likes to sleep around what we see is a terrified young girl who was betrayed by the people she loved and fled her home to protect her unborn child.

That in our eyes make you worthy of our love, but not only that I thought when I met you on the plane I felt that I would never laugh again I had failed in protecting those that I loved. Then you came along and everything changed. Now I know at first everything may seem awkward with you and my brothers but give them a chance once they get to know you and see you the way Nana May and I see you they are sure to love you. So I will ask again please stay."

Leah was stunned at first then she threw herself against him demanding that he hold her and whispered, "Yes," over and over again.

Tristan held her close for a few moments and smiled, "Good now how about we go for a walk then go a grab a snack and then we can go shopping with May and if it's ok with you the boys."

Leah snuggled into his chest listening to his heartbeat then smirked "First off okay for the walk and snack but shopping why in the world do we need to do that?"

Tristan smiling at her cuteness not feeling the least bit concerned at the fast pace their bond was forming laughed and said, "Well Lee Lu we need to get you a vehicle, clothes and more than likely other provisions and items for your new home like different furniture for your room if you desire, a new cell phone so should you ever need anything you will always be in contact with us, a new Mac book pro because they have the best writing and recording system built in and programs for it because I want you singing again,"

"Wait what?" Leah stammered but before she could refuse Tristan held his hand up to silence her.

"Leah let me ask you something," Tristan said, "Does music help you forget the hurt and turn to happiness?"

"Well yes of course it does," Leah stammered, "But..."

"No don't," Tristan ordered, "If music makes you happy then you should continue singing and writing, it will help you heal. Money is no object we will get you that computer and put it to good use also that room and the piano is now yours I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh fine," Leah snapped then asked, "You're use to getting what you want aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock and the head of the house which I guess makes me the prince and now that I have taken you in as a sister you are the princess so get use to it." Tristan answered smirking as he slowly started to move his hands down to tickle her sides.

"Don't even think about it," Leah growled sensing what his hands were about to do then said "I guess I can tolerate your little princess joke but what is it with Lee Lu?"

"Well," Tristan blushed, "I couldn't resist I came up with the nick name while I carried you to your bed and I thought it was kind of cute so don't growl at me ok?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "Fine but only you can call me that got it?"

Tristan held his hands up, "Ya sure you know you love it." Then with lightening speed he reached out and tickled her.

Leah squealed and wiggled out of his grasp and pushed him into the fountain, and ran once a newly soaked Tristan leapt back up sputtering indignantly and gave chase. They played like this for hours running and chasing each other through the labyrinth until finally they collapsed in exhaustion in the open field on the other side and just lay enjoying one another's company. As happiness at their developing friendship raced through them, both couldn't help being concerned as to whether they would stay just friends or something more. Tristan and Leah recognizing where their thoughts were going got up quickly and headed back to the house while silently preparing themselves for the meeting with the rest of the boys and their planned shopping trip. Not noticing that the sun seemed to shine a little bit brighter upon them.

But while happiness slowly returned to one clan, another back in Washington was slowly falling apart. Sam Uley the alpha of a pack of wolves was becoming angrier and cold hurting not only the elders at his blatant harshness to everyone and everything but also the boys he was supposed to care for and guide through this crazy life as a wolf.

It was as if in 24 hours he had done a complete one eighty and instead of trying to control his anger it was almost as if he no longer cared and they didn't know what to do the only thing they did know was that they needed to find Leah Clearwater and fast. One pup under his care Seth Clearwater felt his anger more than others. It was only his first day as a wolf and already Sam's anger and the packs annoyance at his continued whining for his big sister was not making things any better for him.

He just wanted his sister back and was torn up as to what he should do. He knew that his parents needed him, but they also seemed to neglect him in their desperate search for Leah. It had only been 24 hours since Leah had left and already their family was falling apart. He knew he shouldn't abandon his family during this time, but he also knew if he didn't get away from Sam and the others he may never grow into the man he was meant to be. So with his decision made he waited until his parents had gone to another clan meeting and the pack was at their homes after patrol to leave.

Knowing that he couldn't phase in La push he walked past the treaty line then got a ride from a friend to Seattle and went to the airport and approached one of the airport attendant's hoping she was the one that sold his sister the ticket 24 hours before.

"Excuse me..." he stammered as he approached the desk and pulled out his wallet and the picture that he always kept with him. "But I was wondering if yesterday evening if either of you recognize this girl or could you tell me where she is headed?"

The two attendants' looked at the picture and said, "We didn't work yesterday but Sarah did let us get her."

Seth at first frowned in disappointment but when he heard their friend worked that evening his hopes were restored, but when a 40 year old Sarah approached all business like probably to turn him away he gulped and turned on the on the water works, "Please... please..," he stammered and let out a somewhat fake sob, "I am trying to find my big sister my family and I had a big fight and I need to get away my sister said I could always come to her but I don't know her number because she has just gotten a new cell phone number and hasn't given me the number yet please I just want," _sniffle, _"my big sister please. Could you tell me where if you know she is headed?"

The woman like so many others were unable to resist Seth's little baby facade, "Oh honey I do recognize her but are you sure she would be ok with you running away from your parents?"

Seth thought about it for a bit and sobbed, "I don't know but I need her please tell me where she is please?"

The woman sighed, "Alright let me look her up in the computer, ahh I see Carlin Summers one ticket Loma Linda California."

Seth jumped for joy not surprised that his sister had used an alias then pulled out the 600.00 he had been saving for a computer out of his billfold and said "One ticket to Loma Linda please."

The woman looked at him and said "the next flight starts boarding in twenty minutes now if I could just get your name."

Seth shifted from foot to foot nervously knowing that he couldn't lie because he couldn't come up with an alias without a fake id for which his sister probably had so he pulled out his picture id and said, "My full name is Seth Orion Clearwater Summers, Summers is my second last name so it isn't on my id. I hope that is ok?"

The woman looked at him oddly and said, "Yeah it's alright, here is your ticket but I must warn you if I get caught letting a minor buy a ticket I could get fired, but I also understand the need to get away from a situation so I beg you have your sister call here and let us know that you are ok and that she gave you the permission to board a flight that way I don't get fired and should your parents come here I can defend myself and you by saying that you had permission and that you are safely with your sister alright?"

Seth smiled and said "Don't worry I will." then he turned and headed to the boarding area whispering to him, "Big sister I will see you soon."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 meeting the boys

Tristan although concerned to the point of exhaustion over the upcoming introductions, couldn't help but smile. Yesterday was a day he would put down in his books as one of the best days of his life he had met Leah. Even though bringing her home lead to an all night conversations with Nana May. With only an hours worth of sleep, the day didn't leave him tired. No, just the worry over his brother's reactions did. Which made him secretly hope that they were all busy being yelled at by Nana May for not arriving when they were supposed to the day before. His hopes were crushed when he heard his

Nana's voice through the pack link.

"_Well my little prince are you bringing her in to meet the rest of our family, or are you just going to keep her all to yourself."_ Nana Laughed letting him know that she was eavesdropping on their entire conversation.'

Tristan just growled. "_So you heard everything?"_

"_Don't you growl at me bo,y and yes I know everything including who she is. So we will have to be watchful around Caleb. Who knows how he will react to the fact that she is his imprint's cousin, and it was her mate who stole his from him."_ May sighed.

"_This is getting more and more like a bad soap opera who knows how it's going to turn out."_

Tristan snickered at that comment _"tell me about it"_ then broke the link and looked down at Leah.

"Well the boys are ready to meet you so lets head for the meeting room."

Leah just nodded her head biting back her fear, and let him lead the way.

Once they reached what appeared to be the front hall they turned right. Walking into a room with large Mahogany doors; across from the spiral staircase.

When they entered the room Leah saw Nana May sitting at a large desk that was obviously an antique with a granite top, while the rest of the desk was Mahogany. It was beautiful, but the space intimidated her it looked like the study of some business tycoon. It didn't help that standing around the room in a half circle leaning up against either the desk or book shelves that took up a small percentage of the study. The rest was a sitting area, were seven well-toned men. They were all unusually tall, and their eyes though all different colors. Ranging from deep forest Green to Coal black. They had a glint to them like a felines eyes when the light hit them just right. Besides the seven well-toned men, there were two little boys who wouldn't look her in the eyes. Leah turned and looked to Tristan for reassurance.

Tristan sensing the his Lee-Lu was in the need of some comfort gently placed his hand on her lower back, offering her some comfort.

Then he turned and looked at his brothers and said, "Boys this is Leah Clearwater and she is now a new member of our family."

At first the boys stood stunned, not sure what to say then the chaos started.

"WHAT???" The boys all shouted. Not hiding their surprise and for some their displeasure.

Leah startled by their outbursts, shrieked and hid behind Tristan shaking. Then she eyed the boys over his shoulder, and noticed that some had nothing but surprise in their eyes. Others eyes were blazed with anger and hostility towards her. Making her all the more unwilling to come out from her hiding place, so without moving an inch she softly said, "Hi," then waited patiently for their response.

She didn't have to wait long, Caleb who was the one with the most anger shouted, "What the Hell Tristan? How can you disrupt everyone's lives with your selfish decision huh? Have you even thought about the rest of us?"

"Of course I have," Tristan interrupted, "I thought about everyone here and how good it would be to have a sister who needs us as much as we need her. Don't you dare try telling me, we don't need her when you know damn well that we do. You need someone you can relate to especially with your breakup. Our younger brothers need more then us older males; to guide them after all they have never really had a mother. Besides, Maybe I need someone to remind me everyday that when things go bad it's not my fault. And I know that Leah can do this because she has already done what I needed."

Then turning his gaze to the rest of his pack, he said "Leah is a part of this family now, and as such there will be no mistreatment or attempts to kick her out. I didn't bring her to this meeting so you can vote, I brought her here so you can get to know her and give her a chance. Know this isn't up for debate she is here to stay. So be civil or shut up and deal."

At first no one spoke, they knew not to challenge their alpha when he got this way; it seemed that he had the backing of their only elder. This was made obvious when Nana May moved to his and Leah's side and pulled Leah into her arms to calm her down.

Caleb not willing to back down started to shake one of the boys seeing this quickly grabbed him and dragged him outside, before he could phase in front of Leah.

Leah stunned and hurt pulled out of May's arms and whispered, "I'll go pack my things." She started for the door only to be grabbed by Tristan.

"What?" Tristan shouted and pulled Leah back into his arms, "No Leah you aren't going anywhere how many times do I have to tell you that you are welcome here..."

"But your brothers," Leah interupted, "They hate me. You have been so kind to me, and I don't want to hurt you but I will if I stay. I will cost you your brothers," she then looked up into his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about me I'll survive. I mean we have only known each other a total of two days so we will both be fine. We didn't live together long enough to form any strong attachments...."

Tristan growled, "Now wait right there. First off, that was only two of my brothers. The other seven don't hate you, and are willing to give you a chance..."

"Are you sure?" Leah interrupted again.

"Of course I am," Tristan answered, then gave his pack a pleading look.

Knowing they couldn't hurt their alpha or deny him the second chance of being the big brother to a girl who needs him, they all quickly answered, "Of course your welcome," or "We can't wait to get to know you Leah."

"See I just overwhelmed them, I mean come on Leah. They were gone for five days only. Then they come home to new additions; don't worry about Caleb and Aiden. Caleb is just bitter over a bad break up, and you look like the girl who broke his heart. Aiden well he kind of always sides with Caleb. They look out for each other because they come from similar backgrounds. Please just be patient, those two knuckle heads will come around. Please stay, because I will hear no more about you leaving. You are here to stay and that is final, Ok?"

After Tristan's reassurance, and the seemingly warm welcome from the other boys Leah sighed and said, "Ok,"

She was startled when Tristan gently guided her to one of the couches and had her sit down; then giving one last look to all the boys silently reminding them to play nice. He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Leah's grip on his arm.

"Wait," she stammered, "Where are you going?"

Tristan squeezed her hand gently then pulled his arm out of her reach and said, "Leah I have to go talk to the knuckle heads, out in the hall. Don't worry I won't be to far away, and you can use this time to get to know the rest of my family; which is now yours."

Leah looked around nervously, and was about to protest when Tristan who sensed her nervousness gently cupped the side of her face, and turned her eyes towards his and said. "Don't worry Leah the boys will play nice, because if they don't they will have to answer to me." Then he winked and left.

At first Leah and the boys sat in an awkward silence. Josh the youngest couldn't take it any more so he introduced himself, and his brother.

"Hi Leah I'm Joshua, Josh for short and this blue eyed buffoon is my brother Justin."

"Hey I am no buffoon dumb ass," the brown haired blue-eyed boy sitting next to Josh snapped then turned to Leah and said.

"Hi Leah, what the idiot beside me was trying to say, is that I am Justin and we are the second youngest in the family. Shane and Thomas at the very end are the youngest."

"Oh ok," she stammered then turned and looked at the next set of boys.

"Hi, I am Connor and this is Shawn, and before we get any farther into our introductions I first want to apalogize for Caleb and Aiden's reactions. Those two's barks or growls are worse then their bites. If Tristan says your a great kid then you must be, and I know for a fact that once everyone gets to know you better; Caleb and Aiden will look back on this day and regret how they treated you.

Now for our introductions, Shawn and I are the middle siblings of this family and we have to put up with a lot of the shenanigans that come with our posistion. It's not just from those two knuckleheads over there, but from the older ones as well. So we welcome any and all female help that can whip these idiots into shape."

Leah smirked and nodded her head waiting for Shawn to speak. He said nothing just nodded his head in greeting. Leah moved onto the next set of boys. Shane and Thomas. Neither of the two would speak either, which hurt Leah at first. Then as she looked at the shorter of the two who appeared to be maybe nine or ten years old, he would blush and turn away. Now understanding that it wasn't out of dislike but instead out of shyness that they didn't speak she smiled knowing that she would mother the two cuties something chronic.

Although Leah received a warm welcome from the boys that sat around her, she couldn't help but be concerned with what was occurring in another part of the house. She could only hope that Tristan could solve the problem with out it turning into a full-blown fight. The others in the room who could here things escalated through their inhuman hearing and pack mind. They also hoped the argument would come to a peaceful close. Their hopes were quickly crushed when they could feel the change take over their brothers.

The boys feeling the fight about to escalate new they had to get Leah to another side of the house. So Shawn quickly stood up and held out his hand and asked Leah in overly confident way, "Hey you want to go on a tour of the pool and activity area. Tristan won't mind in fact he will like that we are getting along."

Leah looked at Shawn, then the rest of the boys who all nodded eagerly almost urgently. "Ok," she said shyly and stood up as the boys stood up eagerly with her, and lead her out the door away from the room that had strange sounds coming out of it, growling and hissing.

Once they reached the pool Leah stood stunned it was amazing. In fact it didn't even look like a pool. It was designed in a way that it looked like an ocean cove surrounded by tall rocky cliffs. There was a rock waterfall in the shallow part of the pool, but that wasn't what caught her eye in the deep part of the pool. There was a tall rock structure for diving it stood all the way to the ceiling, a high dive, but this was completely different then other diving board. Yes it had the three other spots to dive off of that were closer to the ground, but that was where the similarities stopped. Because it was literally built off of a huge boulder, which was partly outside because the all glass and stone, the room was built around it. The other thing that was amazing that half of the windows were actually moveable like big sliding glass doors or garage doors. Upon closer inspection Leah noticed that the pool was bigger then she thought, because half of the pool was completely outside with a waterslide, and the doors slid up into the archways around the room. Leah amazed by the rooms beauty; she stumbled around taking in the other half of the pool that was outside. She didn't however notice the concerned look that passed between the boys, as they silently observed the fight between Tristan and Caleb thoughts in the pack mind.

_**The fight as seen by the pack.**_

_Tristan rushed after Caleb and spun him around, "What the hell is your problem?" He yelled while trying to fight back the change as the shaking and rising temperature signaled the loss of his control._

_Caleb growled and pushed Tristan back into the wall, "MY PROBLEM," he roared, "You know damn well what it is! You bring that.. That girl into the house and suddenly she is more important then your brothers what did she give you, some fun on the plane...."_

_Tristan roared and punched Caleb hard in the jaw sending him sprawling to the ground before phasing into a massive white tiger and stalked towards him. Caleb seeing this jumped up, and phased into his lion form and tackled Tristan trying to take him down. The two shape shifters bit and scratched at each other. Ripping off pieces of flesh and fur both trying to over power the other. While Aiden, stood off to the side watching quietly. Knowing better then to interfere and waited. He didn't have to wait to long because just as quickly as the whole fight started it had ended. Tristan won holding Calebs neck in his jaws preparing to draw blood._

_Caleb knowing he was beat went limp in Tristan's jaws and moaned his submission, till he was dropped to the ground. Then out of respect for his alpha waited for permission to phase back. Caleb continued waiting, even after his alpha had taken on his human form, and now he was getting impatient. It had been fifteen minutes since Tristan's change, and now he was pacing back and fourth half dressed eyeing both him and Aiden as a mixture of emotions raced within his eyes. Then he stopped._

_Tristan was angry how stubborn could these two be? He welcomed Leah into the family for many reasons and none of them selfish. Yet these two couldn't accept it, and seemed to live on making things difficult for everyone else. Not only that Caleb, the fool that he was nearly lost control endangering two innocent lives. Therefore a punishment must be rendered, but what? Then it hit him Tristan using his alpha tone said, "You expect me to let you phase back, and remain in this home, yet the loss of your temper endangered two innocent lives. Causing unnecessary problems for this pack. Now you know this can't go unpunished, so here is your punishment. You are not to phase back until one month has passed. You are barred from the pack until you can get your crap together, and are willing to listen. What you are to do during that time is patrol, and think on your behavior. Aiden will be joining you in your temporary exhaled. I am sick of you two constantly challenging me, and egging everyone on with your behavior. If when the month is up you still haven't changed your banishment will be made permanent now get out of my sight."_

_Caleb knowing that they had pushed Tristan to banish them looked at his brother as the alpha command took hold forcing him to phase into a black panther. Then before leaving he, and Aiden looked one more time at Tristan trying to convey their apology. Then mewed and roared sadly and jumped through the open window. Tristan although saddened by the need to banish his brothers didn't show any emotion when they begged. It wasn't until he heard the two thuds of his brothers landing outside the house and running away, that he flinched. He turned away forcing all his concentration on the rest of his pack, feeling their support and growing love for their new member. He also felt their faith, that everything would work out in the end._

The pack having watched the fight through the connection was disgusted by Caleb and Aiden's behavior. To have blatantly challenged the alpha accusing him of being selfish, when they hadn't even heard all his reasons was completely out of line. And to say what they had said about Leah, was just blatantly cruel and uncalled for they didn't even know her and they were already casting judgment. Although the rest of them didn't know her either, they saw everything in their Alpha's mind and knew exactly who she was; and the important role she would play for their pack in the future. So they were willing to give her a chance. They conveyed this to their alpha through the link to reassure him, after he had to banish their brothers. Then went back and continued to observe Leah, and smiled and new they would come to love the young woman in no time at all. Especially after she unknowingly let slip that they would have to teach their niece or nephew how to swim and then blushed and looked away.

Smiling at seeing this Tristan rushed to the pool house to get his bone headed brothers, and Leah for their little shopping adventure. Although he was happy that his family was coming together, he couldn't help but feel worried about Leah's other family back in Washington. What were they doing at this moment? Were they desperately searching for her, and once they did find her were they making plans to swoop in and take her away from them? He hoped not and if they were he was determined to keep them from ever finding her. He would even go so far, as to plan to help her change her name. When after a little persuasion from him, she chose to. Then once again as he reached the door to the pool house, he changed his mind he couldn't keep Leah away from her family; no matter how much he wanted to and it saddened him. He knew he could only enjoy the time his family had with her. Wishing that the time they had together would form a deep enough bond, to make both packs one-day merge as one.

**La Push**

Back in La Push Sam and the rest in the pack sat in the Clearwater house brooding as their alpha read the letter of goodbye from Seth Clearwater.

_Hey Guys,_

_As you can guess this is my goodbye I am off to find my sister, and if you think it is to drag her back home you are wrong. Instead I am going to join her in her new life. I don't have to worry about being mistreated by you arrogant meatheads. Don't you sit there, and try to deny the fact that you have been mistreating me. All I have done is miss my sister, and yell at Sam for hurting her; and loosing patience with me. I was the one that suggested we should divide. Some stay home, and protect our tribe and maybe one or two go together to locate my sister. None of you wanted to do that; instead you guys decide to be angry and cruel and even bad mouth my sister. Who left taking away from Sam, the right to be a father! When my sister was just doing what she thought was best. She didn't want to ruin his and Emily's perfect little life. You guys may not think it is for the best, but hey guess what; I think it is. I mean come on for one she is protecting her child. You guys can't sit there and tell me that you wouldn't think bad thoughts about the child she carries. I HAVE BEEN IN YOUR HEADS, and some of you have had the audacity to think that she would go so far as using her baby to trap Sam. Not to mention you dare to consider that the child may not even be his. Oh and Sam I heard that you never knew my sister could sing well guess what she can. I remember when she sang me to sleep, when I got scared. Trust me when I say her voice is angelic .If you don't believe me take the cassette tape that I enclosed and listen to the one song she wrote for you, after the break up. After you hear her heartbroken voice, can you honestly say she deserved the shit that everyone put her through? And if you answered no then you are correct. Well now that my rant is done _

_GOODBYE LOOSERS_

_P.S. Mom, and Dad I am sorry I have to leave, I can't stay here. I love you but Leah needs me take care of each other and I will make sure we write periodically but without a return address bye_

Sam and the pack sat in silence looking at the cassette tape then back to the note in his hands not sure what to do. Then he looked to the Clearwater's and the pack, they didn't say anything just nodded their heads in silent encouragement. So he got up and put the cassette tape into the player and pressed play, at first there was nothing then Leah's voice came onto the speaker as she said a few brief words explaining what the song meant.

" _**Hey Sam, well I don't know what to say when apart of me just wants to yell and curse at you. I mean I gave you my heart and soul, my innocents. And as soon as my cousin comes into the picture you throw it in my face, but you know what the worst part is I can't even hate you. I mean I want to so bad, but I can't because I love you to damn much. Now the only option I have is to let you now even though I don't want to I have to. Then I have to be civil, and see you with her everyday and smile. Please understand that this won't be easy for me, but I am going to do it. If I must, I will settle for just being friends, because that is the only way I will be able to have you in my life. I know that as a friend, it is important for me to be nice to her because you guys are a packaged deal. Just be patient with me, because I still see her as a back stabbing trader that took my happiness from me. So if I am not flowers and sunshine towards her please understand. Ok I know I am repeating myself here but I suck at speaking my emotions so I guess I will just sing it in song.**_

_There have been too many times that I have laid alone_

_Wondering where you are, why your not home_

_I'm in and out of feelings that won't let me be_

_I never thought this love would fail for me_

_I wont ask you to make it better_

_I'll be strong and say it's all over_

Everyone sat silently as a beautiful yet broken voice reached their ears. Making Sue choke back a sob as evidence of how deep her daughters heartbreak blasted out into the room surrounding them. And although Sue was saddened by what she heard she couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over her as her daughter tried to be the better person and forgive and take on the friend status in Sam's life as well as reconnect with Emily despite how much it hurt.

_**I**t takes a lot of love just letting go_

_It takes a lot of love just to let you know_

_That you will have a part of me that's_

_Holding onto all that we had_

_It takes a lot of love just to say we're friends_

_It takes a lot of love to bring it to an end_

_There's nothing else to save that matters_

_It's breaking me apart, I know you love her_

_If I had the answers I would shout them out_

_Tell everyone what love is all about_

_But all that I have learned is you just give yourself_

_To love and life and hope it treats you.. You well_

Sam growled as he bit back a whimper of sadness when his Lee-Lee stuttered at the end of the verse and everyone heard the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks as the song continued on.

_It hurts so much when I see you crying_

_I'll be brave but inside I am dying_

_It takes a lot of love just letting go_

_It takes a lot of love just to let you know_

_That you will have a part of me that's_

_Holding onto all that we had_

_It takes a lot of love just to say we're friends_

_It takes a lot of love to bring it to an end_

_There's nothing else to save that matters_

_It's breaking me apart, I know you love her_

Growling Sam stood up, planning to go outside but instead collapsed to the ground and pounded his fists into the floor wanting to feel pain for making his strong, brave and beautiful Leah breakdown and cry.

_Just walk away, don't look back_

_Live your life, don't be sad_

_Think of me, when you can_

_Just believe that I am strong enough to get back up_

_And I will find love again_

_Something good that never ends_

_Another soul another friend_

_Someone who wants to be there for me, won't ever leave _

_It takes a lot of love just letting go_

_It takes a lot of love just to let you know_

_That you will have a part of me that's_

_Holding onto all that we had_

_It takes a lot of love just to say we're friends_

_It takes a lot of love to bring it to an end_

_There's nothing else to save that matters_

_It's breaking me apart, _

_It takes a lot of love just letting go_

_It takes a lot of love just to let you know_

_That you will have a part of me that's_

_Holding onto all that we had_

_It takes a lot of love just to say we're friends_

_It takes a lot of love to bring it to an end_

_There's nothing else to save that matters_

_Its breaking me apart, I know you love her......._

As the song came to a close they could tell that Leah wasn't able to finish the song and they were about to push stop no longer able to withstand Leah's heartbreaking sobs, but stopped when they heard Leah whisper _"Goodbye Sam be happy I know you love her."_

Sam not able to withstand anymore jumped up off the floor and started to head to the door when the tape started playing again only it was different recording a recording Leah had made just 3 days before she had left.

"_**OH MY GOD NO, NO,"**_Leah had screamed into the tape._ "What am I going to do I can't be pregnant I can't be please no please. How am I going to take care of a baby alone?"_


	6. Chapter 6 author note

Dear Readers,

Well I will be updating Leah's new life of hope in the next couple of days Sorry it has been taking so long. A year ya I know shame on me but work and some other stuff got in the way. Any how because of this I need a new beta SO PLEASE e-mail me or write a review and I will try to make a quick decision. Thankyou again...


	7. Chapter 7 Final authornote before updat

Ok this is my second author note. Just to answer a few questions I have received...

why use the word Clan and not Pack or tribe... Ok first off the prophecie is written by old tribal members. Way back before many tribes and by many I mean over 6 different tribes exsisted. I am basing the history of the prophecy on a historical myth or claim (one that has been somewhat proven true) that before the tribes split to survive by becoming many smaller regions of Native people. There was large Clans or family groups that coexsisted. Til one major change some claim the change is that the Native Americans came into contact with a deadly invading force before the white settlers. They were believed to be Celts, and Vikings. This was proven when an archeology dig in Canada and I think Alaska revealed some odd finds. Viking and Celtic religious idles and weaponrey. So some historians assume that what caused such a massive split and regional division is the fight for survival against The Vikings and Celts which later lead to the populace fleeing to survive or divide due to severe damage that occurred in such a battle. In this case this would affect the prophecy...

Why it affects the prophecy well in my story I plan to have it come about that they received the capabilty to change into their wolf spirits from a sympathetic Viking Clan. It was their only to help them survive the fight against the enemy and the vikings introdced them to a new evil (the first vampire or demon) So the prophecy is written during these ancient times. So they would use the word Clan because vikings and Celts would have never used the word Pack or tribe. Clan is the one known way they described their family familarty.

ALSO REMEMBER TRISTAN FAMILY IN THIS STORY IS A MIX OF IRISH AND SCOTTISH.

THE APPROPRIATE DEFINATION OF CLAN IS: _a group of __people__ united by actual or perceived __kinship and descent__. Even if actual lineage patterns are unknown, clan members may nonetheless recognize a founding member or __apical ancestor__. The kinship-based bonds may be merely symbolical in nature, whereby the clan shares a "stipulated" common ancestor that is a symbol of the clan's unity. When this ancestor is not human, it is referred to as an __animalian__totem__. Clans can be most easily described as __tribes__ or sub-groups of tribes. The word clan is derived from 'clann' meaning 'children' in the __Irish__ and __Scottish__Gaelic languages__. The word was taken into __English__ about 1425 as a label for the tribal nature of Irish and Scottish Gaelic society.__[1]__ The Gaelic term for __**clan**__ is fine __[finɨ]__. Clans are located in every country; members may identify with a coat of arms to show they are an independent clan._

**Now for those who are accusing me of making the wolf pack sound like a cult. THAT IS NOT THE CASE read the whole entire story along with this defination and you'll get it. THANKYOU have a nice day.**

**And for those who get it and like the story please let me know if you would be interested in being my beta. Thankyou very much and have a nice day. Also keep your eyes peeled for the update. I promise this time it will be coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Truly last AN B4 Update

Hey wow its been two years since i update this story and for that I apologize. The last few years have been tough and I had to get a new computer as well as had some significant weight gain due to depression and more losses in life than I can bear. My first real friend from High school was found dead because of a drug overdose. My dad had to officially close down the family business my grandmother passed away, and my grandfathers health has gone down hill. Most of my friends have moved out of state and far away from our home town due to too painful a past (school bullying that went on into college and work.) I hope to soon join them in leaving here but other things need to fall into place. Anyhow due to such painful losses I have only started one other story besides this one and deleted my profile as well as some of the stories I coauthored with others. Now I am back I need a beta, and someone who is willing to brainstorm with me when I no longer feel like writing. Anyhow please let me know if you are interested and contact me ASAP. I hope to write the next chapter tonight.


End file.
